The invention relates to ion transfer assemblies for directing ions from an atmospheric pressure ion source into a mass analyzer for analysis.
Atmospheric pressure ion sources coupled to mass spectrometers by an ion transfer assembly often produce random noise which can severely limit the signal-to-noise ratio in the mass spectra. This noise is believed to be caused by charged particles or clusters of ions and solvent molecules which reach the detector region at random times. The abundance of the noise can be affected by several parameters related to the ion source including spray stability, involatile buffer concentration, solvent flow, and sampling configuration. A variety of techniques have been devised to reduce the affect of such noise, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,392,225, 5,750,993, and 5,171,990, each of which is incorporated by reference herein.